The Lost Kagura
by sadomaru
Summary: Kagura menghilang! Shinpachi meminta tolong Sougo. Apa Sougo tau sesuatu? "ha? Aku tidak tau. Bukan aku yang patroli semalam" "ngomong-ngomong Kondo-san, aku ingin mengembalikan kolormu yang kemarin nyangkut di genteng tetangga"


**©2017 Sadomaru**

.

.

.

 **Semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki dan saya hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan berdelusi.**

.

.

.

8.40 AM

.

Grasak-grusuk tiap pagi, memang sudah kodratnya begitu. Sebab kalau tidak begitu, bukan Yorozuya Gin-chan namanya. Ya biasanya yang diributkan juga cuma masalah sepele. Entah itu berebut pasta gigi ataupun Kagura yang asyik merebus boots hitam Gintoki satu-satunya karena kelaparan dan berakhir dengan remuknya intisari Shinpachi.

Tapi hari ini beda dari yang lain. Sepasang laki-laki saling duduk berhadapan di depan seperangkat meja dan kursi yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk menerima klien. Sebuah papan besar bertuliskan "Kadar Gula" terpampang nyata diatas singgahsana kebesaran Gintoki menjadi saksi bisu kebisuan mereka yang benar-benar bisu. Otose tampak senang, nenek tua itu tidak perlu ke dokter untuk mengobati kram bibirnya.

Tak ada satupun pergerakan dari kedua belah pihak. Keduanya saling menunggu lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Gintoki menelan ludah. Menghitung dalam hati berapa banyak porsi nasi yang bisa ia habiskan. Iie iie iie... Gintoki cepat-cepat berkilah. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara menghilangkan kebiasan berdelusinya akan porsi nasi. Pria bersurai perak itu melirik jam dinding sekilas.

Sudah terlalu lama. Ia tidak tahan. Menu pagi ini, Tamago Kake Gohan terlihat menggoda mata dan kedua bola ot*ngnya.

"itadakimasu"

Dengan suara beratnya, Gintoki mengambil sumpit dan memulai aktivitas makan paginya. Memasukkan butiran nasi bulat-bulat menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar lapar. Shinpachi menunduk.

"ano.. Gin-san? Kagura-chan belom pulang lho"

Gintoki mengangguk-angguk paham akan situasi.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana Gin-san? Dari kemarin pagi dia belum pulang, diluar sedang hujan badai. Aku sedikit khawatir, mungkin dia terjebak badai disuatu tempat?"

Gintoki menelan nasinya susah payah sembari mencampurkan kecap dan telur mentah ke dalam mangkuk yang baru ia tambahkan secentong nasi.

"yosh.. Bagus shinpachi. Jadi ibu itu memang susah, tapi kau sudah berjuang. Percayalah, naluri keibuanmu itu akan berke-"

PLETAK

Kacamata bermanusia itu reflek melempar centong nasi.

"NALURI KEIBUAN MBAH LU?!"

"aw aw awkaren!"

Gintoki mengelus-ngelus kepalanya kemudian mencemil nasi yang menempel pada surai keriting alaminya akibat lemparan centong nasi.

"mou, aku serius Gin-san. Dan... SIAPA ITU AWKAREN?!"

"tenanglah patsuan, kurasa dia ada kunjungan suka-suka ke pabrik sukonbu" jawab Gintoki enteng, Shinpachi tersenyum lega.

"oh Kagura-chan pasti mau beli sukonbu sekalian melihat cara pembuatannya ya?"

"tidak, dia..." Gintoki meletakkan mangkuk nasinya agak keras menyebabkan perlengkapan makan diatas meja agak bergetar. Shinpachi yang tadinya sudah bersiap menyantap sarapannya, menatap Gintoki penuh ketegangan.

"jangan-jangan, Kagura-chan..." Shinpachi menelan ludah, berusaha membuang pikiran negatif jauh-jauh mengingat gadis itu memiliki sifat yang sembrono.

"...IYALAH BELI SUKONBU, MASA BELI KOLOR?! PAKE NANYA LAGI!" Gintoki mendadak tensi, padahal dia lebih sering makan makanan manis daripada makanan bergaram. Dia bingung sendiri dan berpegangan pada pinggiran sofa.

Shinpachi face palm. Melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda dan bertanya,

"apa sebaiknya kita melaporkan ke Shinsengumi?"

.

.

.

9.35 AM

.

"Gin-san. Cepat, sudah tersambung"

Shinpachi memberikan gagang telepon kepada Gintoki yang sedang sibuk menggali emas. Bukan gagang telepon yang diambil, Gintoki membalas kerempongan Shinpachi dengan menyentil upilnya yang sebesar kacang polong itu secara Cuma-Cuma. Shinpachi menjerit. Gintoki menghela nafas dan melanjutkan penggaliannya.

"kenapa aku? Siapa tau Kagura di rumahmu"

"Gin-san, kau tau kan di rumahku tidak ada orang. Aneue tidak sedang di Edo"

"aaa... Kyuubei-kun?"

"tidak, Dia sedang pergi bersama aneue"

"ah begitu ya..." Gintoki membuka majalah JUMP yang sudah dibacanya berulang-ulang, memilah-milah tempat dimana kemungkinan anak angkatnya berada, Shinpachi dengan sabar menunggu keputusan asal nyeplak bosnya itu.

Jadi sambil menunggu, Shinpachi mencuci piring dulu kemudian membersihkan ruangan dengan vacuum cleaner sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi menghadap Gintoki yang sudah siap dengan bokuto yang terlampir dipinggang dan sekotak tisu di tangannya.

"bersiaplah Shinpachi, kita akan bertarung habis-habisan di...Yoshiwara"

Shinpachi mulai berkeringat. Melepas kacamata dan membersihkan kedua lensanya, setelah itu memakainya kembali.

"G..Gin-san, kita memang miskin tapi Kagura-chan tidak mungkin me..menjual diri kan? Dan untuk apa tisu di tanganmu itu?"

Gintoki kembali duduk ketika mengetahui bahwa opininya tersebut tidak akan disetujui. Shinpachi agak kecewa, padahal ia sudah rela-rela mengambil sekotak tisu lagi di kamar mandi. Apa maksudnya?

Gintoki menaruh kedua kakinya kembali diatas meja dan bersender pada papan kursi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Matanya terpejam.

"dia sudah besar, 18th, dia akan pulang sendiri"

Shinpachi meletakkan kembali tisu yang ia pegang. "justru karena itu, Gin-san. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang tertarik dengan y..ya... lekuk tubuhnya"

"hee... maksudmu? Kau tertarik dengan tubuhnya begitu?" Pria bersurai perak itu menyeringai. Dasar anak muda, tidak bisa menyembunyikan fantasinya yang luar biasa.

"b..bukan itu m..maksudku!" Shinpachi panik, aura C-boy nya muncul. Ia sudah menganggap Kagura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia khawatir sebagaimana layaknya seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya, hanya itu.

"heee patsuan? Jangan bilang kau selalu berpikiran kotor ten-"

"T..TIDAK! TIDAK BEGITU!"

"kau pasti heran kan? Bagaimana caranya 2 buntelan di kepalanya bisa berpindah tempat di dadanya. Kau pasti berpikiran begitu kan?" Gintoki semakin menyeringai. Kacamata Shinpachi mulai memerah.

"GAA! GA GITU SETAANNN!"

Shinpachi melempar telepon ke muka Gintoki. Gintoki nyusruk kebelakang dengan elitnya. Pemuda C-boy itu memungut kembali telepon yang dilemparnya lalu berdehem sebelum akhirnya menyentuh angka-angka yang tertera pada telepon menghubungi seseorang.

TUUT TUUT

"ya. Dengan satuan kepolisian Shinsengumi. Ada yang bisa saya banting?"

"suara itu, Okita-san?"

.

.

.

10.00 AM

.

Pagi hari. Ya pagi hari, karena bulan baru saja berganti shift dengan matahari. Hujan badai yang awet semalaman suntuk memberikan ilusi kepada anggota-anggota Shinsengumi untuk tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Setelah mengangkat telepon dari Shinpachi, pemuda berumur 24th dengan surai coklat terang itu melanjutkan tidurnya kembali tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Merasakan hawa kedinginan menusuk-nusuk kulit beserta tulangnya. Pemuda itu pun bangun. Membuka penutup mata khas andalannya. Menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang gatal, ada beberapa tanda merah dan...lebam? Mengutuk pintu dan jendela terbuka yang ia yakini disanalah asal muasal nyamuk berdatangan. Sejak kapan nyamuk jadi seagresif ini? Setelah melihat kanan-kiri setiap sudut ruangan, Sougo pun menyadari sesuatu. Ruangan ini terlalu besar bila disebut sebagai kamarnya. Ada beberapa anggota Shinsengumi juga yang tepar disekitarnya. Bukan, bukan tepar mati, tapi tepar karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

 _Aku yakin semalam tidur diatas futon, berjalan sambil tidur sampai kesini mungkin?_

"ah.."

Sougo memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia baru ingat, semalam Shinsengumi berhasil menangkap salah satu buronan besar, jadilah mereka mengadakan perayaan yang besar-besaran juga. Ketika hendak berdiri, Sougo agak tercengang melihat dirinya hanya menggunakan boxer dengan motif borgol. Seketika itu ngeloyorlah Hijikata dengan santainya didepan aula besar tersebut dengan secangkir kopi tidak lupa dengan cairan kuning bak ee diatasnya.

 _Pasti dia, pasti dia yang nelanjangin gue._

"HIJIKATA KONOYAROOOOO!"

.

.

.

11.00 AM

.

" _ha? Aku tidak tau. Bukan aku yang patroli semalam"_

" _siapa juga yang mau sama perempuan berpenutup ot*ng itu?"_

" _oi kusomegane, kenapa kau menelepon terus. Tunggulah nanti sore. Kalau nanti sore dia belum pulang, tunggu sampai nanti malam, kalau belum pulang juga, tunggu sampai 3 hari, kalau belum pulang juga tunggu sam-"_

PIIP

Mendengar suara tawa, Sougo menoleh sisi kanannya.

"sibuk sekali ya, Sougo?"

"Kondo-san..."

Kondo kembali tertawa kemudian menasehati "apapun keluh kesah masyarakat kau harus melayaninya Sougo. Itulah tugas kita. Tugas Shinsengumi"

Sougo diam sebentar. Memikirkan resiko terburuknya. Ya, dia tidak akan punya rival lagi. Mungkin nanti sore dia akan berkunjung ke Yorozuya membantu mereka mencari Kagura.

"ngomong-ngomong Kondo-san, aku ingin mengembalikan kolormu yang kemarin nyangkut di genteng tetangga"

"ah? Kolorku? Bagaimana itu bisa ada padamu, Sougo?"

Sougo bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Diikuti Kondo tentu saja. Srek, menggeser pintu tanpa permisi, toh tidak ada orang didalamnya. Sementara Kondo menunggu di ambang pintu, Sougo sibuk mencari kolor.

Surai coklat terang itu menerawang ruangan pribadinya itu. Dimana ia meletakkannya? Seketika matanya tertuju pada futon yang belum sempat ia rapikan. Benar-benar berantakan, mungkin setelah ini ia akan membereskannya.

"ngg..."

Otot Sougo menegang sampai ke ot*ngnya ketika gundukan selimut di atas futonnya itu bergerak. Sougo menggeleng keras.

"kebanyakan alkohol ya?"

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini masih pagi, tidak ada hantu dan mungkin memang penglihatannya yang salah. Saat kembali mencari kolor, komandan Shinsengumi itu menjerit.

"aakkk Sougo... Futonmu! Futonmu!"

"ada apa Kondo-san?"

"FUTONMU BERGERAK-GERAK!"

"he?" Sougo melihat kembali futonnya, menyadari penglihatannya tidak salah, Sougo menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya mendekati futonnya tersebut. "...penyusup?"

Ketika makhluk yang berada di dalam futon itu bergerak terus mencari posisi wuenak, merosotlah selimut tersebut sampai kedadanya yang agak sintal menampakkan wanita cantik bersurai panjang berwarna oranye dengan kulit putih mulus bak artis di tv sembari mengigo "Gin-chwan... Sukonbu ku..."

Kondo semakin histeris ketika mendapati baju gadis sembrono itu _ngampar_ di dekat pintu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHHHH! Ch..china-san! China-san tel-! Aakkhh!"

"Sougo... Bagaimana ini Sougo!"

Sougo pucat pasi. _Ga mungkin banget kan?_

.

.

.

 _9.20 PM H-1_

.

 _Setelah membeli sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, Sougo berhenti sejenak menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berteduh sambil membenamkan wajah diantara kedua kakinya di depan konbini. Urat-urat sarafnya tergerak mendekati gadis tersebut. Niat hati mengajak ribut. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ia urungkan niat bejatnya itu._

 _Melihat sang gadis menjawab ocehan darinya seadanya, Sougo 'agak' iba. Dibawanya lah Kagura ke tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumahnya selama ini, toh jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja. Ingin mengembalikan bocah china itu ke tempat danna, namun cuaca kurang bahkan sangat tidak mendukung. Lagipula pemuda itu pasti ogah rela-rela basah kuyup demi mengembalikkan kucing yang hilang, tunggu, mungkin monster betina lebih pantas._

 _._

" _pekerjaanku banyak. Jangan menyulitkanku. Pakai saja apa yang ada"_

 _Setelah memberikan kamarnya dengan cuma-cuma, Sougo menyodorkan kemeja putih yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai pelengkap seragamnya. Kagura menerima dengan ragu-ragu. "uwohh... baunya seperti tikus mati"_

" _siapa yang menyuruhmu menciumnya?"_

 _Sougo menyesali niat baiknya itu. Sungguh gadis tidak tau diri, apa ini namanya air susu dibalas air tuba?_

" _kalau kau lapar, ambil sendiri. Di aula banyak makanan. Dan oh ya, kalau kau tidak mau memakai kemeja ku, aku tidak memaksa. Pakaian basahmu itu menganggu penglihatanku, terlihat seperti tutup gelas yang di lamina-"_

 _BUAAGHH_

 _._

 _10.15 PM H-1_

 _._

 _Srek, membuka lalu menutup pintu gesernya dengan paksa. Sougo berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati Kagura, dipeluknya gadis bersurai oranye itu dengan mesra._

" _oi china... belum juga ganti baju?"_

" _s..sadist kau mabuk?"_

" _hah? Ngomong apa sih? Uhuk..."_

 _Hendak memberontak, namun pergerakannya terkunci._

" _kalau kau.. hehe.. tidak mau ganti, biar aku yang.. uhuk.. gantikan"_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _Karena semua orang (minus Sougo) berkumpul di aula sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada malam itu._

 _._

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan tragedi boxer tadi pagi, kembali mengingat-ngingat tanda merah dan lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Tungkai Sougo melemas. Tidak, terlalu dini baginya untuk buyutan.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dimana-mana, sembari menatap benda keramat yang terbungkus dibalik celana seragamnya, Sougo mengutuk dirinya sendiri "o..oi, j..jangan bercanda"

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan momen terpanas dalam hidupnya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama,

"ano... apa ada orang? Aku ingin melaporkan orang hilang"

Pria dengan surai perak sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu gerbang Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
